


Welcome Home

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Dana missed Jess while Jess was out of town on assignment.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: love bites, and 100prompts, card 1/prompt 22: blood  
> A/N2: Special thanks to my beta extraordinaire jazwriter! All mistakes are my own.

Dana was anxious for her workday to come to an end. Jess was on an out-of-state assignment for the past four weeks, but she returned home that afternoon. It was Friday, and she couldn't wait to spend some quality time with Jess. Unfortunately, though, she was stuck at Quantico doing back-to-back autopsies. She would be late getting home.

By the time Dana left work, she was sore and tired. She thought about calling Jess once she was in her car, but decided against in case Jess sleeping—Jess had sounded worn out when she called to let Dana know she was back. Dana consoled herself with the thought that she'd see Jess soon enough.

When Dana opened the front door she was assailed by the pleasant aroma of Italian food. Her stomach immediately growled in anticipation; she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Jess?" she call out, as she set her briefcase and keys on the console table near the door.

Her lover exited the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, baby."

They immediately wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight.

"Mmm, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Dana."

Jess pulled back enough to kiss her. As usual, Jess's kiss was enough to make her heart rate skyrocket and her legs weaken. Suddenly, her stomach growled. With a small chuckle, Jess broke their kiss.

"I take it you're hungry, she said with a grin.

"Famished, actually. What smells so good? What did you cook?"

"I didn't cook, but I did have some ossobuco and lasagna sent over from Damiani's."

Dana's stomach growled again.

"Come on, let's get you fed. Vito even sent some arancello for after dinner."

"God, that sounds so good."

Dana was a little surprised but smiled when she saw the romantic setting for their dinner. Over candlelight they fed each other arancini balls, split the lasagna and ossobuco, spoon-fed each other some gelato, and enjoyed their after-dinner drinks. Finally, they blew out the candles and made their way to the bedroom.

Dana freshened up in the bathroom and entered the bedroom to find scented candles lit all around the room and a smile directed her way.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you? Jess asked.

"Not since you left on assignment," she replied, slipping her arms around Jess's neck.

"Then let me not only tell you but also show you."

"I was hoping you would."

As they kissed, Jess reached down and slipped her arm behind Dana's knees, picking her up and gently laying her on the bed. Dana shivered at the casual display of strength Jess showed. It didn't take long for them to shed their clothes and start making love. Dana was swept away by Jess's passion, the way she loved her, pulling out cried of pleasure. By the time Jess relinquished her place between Dana's thighs and kissed her way up her body, Dana felt boneless. Jess captured Dana's lips with her own and kissed her deeply, sharing the remnants of Dana's flavor. Dana's groaned as sucked on Jess's tongue.

Breaking their kiss, Jess opened her eyes and gazed down into Dana's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Wrapping her legs around Jess's, Dana shifted until they were on their sides. She gently caressed Jess's cheek. They had a little tradition whenever either of them was sent on an assignment for any length of time—a way to reconnect after an absence. Dana arched her neck and guided Jess's lips to her throat. She felt Jess's arms tighten around her and a momentary prick of pain which always gave way to the special pleasure of feeling her heart beat in time with Jess's as she fed. All too soon, time snapped back into place, and she felt Jess's tongue smoothing over the wound made by her fangs, knowing from experience they would be completely gone by morning. Jess pulled back and smiled at her.

"Welcome home, baby," Dana said, sleepiness taking hold.

"It's good to be home."

Dana closed her eyes; Jess was home and all was right in Dana's world.

FIN


End file.
